warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
The Looney Tunes Show
The Looney Tunes Show is an American animated sitcom that ran from May 3, 2011 through August 31, 2014 on Cartoon Network. The show consists of two seasons, each containing 26 episodes, and features characters from the Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies theatrical cartoons updated for the 21st century. It is produced by Warner Bros. Animation. On July 29, 2014, producer Tony Cervone confirmed that the series would not be renewed for a third season in light of New Looney Tunes/Wabbit. Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run is an animated direct-to-video spin-off film released on August 4, 2015. Plot Characters The Looney Tunes Show has a variety of characters, classic and new, who appear or make cameos frequently in the show. Main * Bugs Bunny (voiced by Jeff Bergman) – Bugs Bunny lives a life of upper-middle-class suburban leisure, based on income from a popular Carrot Peeler that he invented. He lives in a well-appointed house, drives a compact car, and provides room and board for his friend, Daffy Duck. He spends his time watching sports on TV, hanging out with his friends and neighbors (mostly drawn from the classic Looney Tunes roster), and dating Lola Bunny (the latter under some protest). He generally plays the straight man to Daffy and Lola's various bouts of insanity, although he is not without his own quirks. He has exhibited somewhat compulsive/addictive tendencies, like having a high caffeine intake with coffee, becoming addicted to an energy drink that had dangerous chemicals in it, nearly leveled his own house in an increasingly deranged attempt to put up a shelf, and getting hooked on foods that contain butter. Despite being intelligent, he has shown some level of tomfoolery, such as when he found jail "a smart aleck's paradise" and mistook the Tasmanian Devil for a dog. * Daffy Duck (voiced by Jeff Bergman) – Daffy Duck is the roommate of Bugs Bunny. Unlike Bugs and their neighbors, Daffy has no way of earning money and relies on Bugs for food and shelter. He has tried on numerous occasions to get rich quick but ended up failing repeatedly. While Daffy's greed and jealousy of Bugs remains, it appears less antagonistic in the show. In the first episode, Bugs openly admits that Daffy is his best friend, despite his faults. Daffy has worked, and been fired from, numerous jobs due to negligence and/or incompetence. Despite this, however, Daffy has shown to be a very skilled hairdresser and successfully graduated beauty school. Daffy's three possessions that he is proud of are his (broken) blue recliner, his white collar which he always wears (revealed in some episodes to be a fine pearl choker), and his Papier-mâché parade float, constructed on top of a pickup truck, which is his main means of transport. * Porky Pig (voiced by Bob Bergen) – Porky Pig is one of Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck's friends. Despite being bright and bookish, Porky has an innocent, naïve quality that Daffy frequently uses to his advantage, tricking Porky into parting with large sums of money or accompanying him in bizarre schemes. Porky originally worked a boring office job, but got fired following Bugs' example. He started his own catering company afterwards. In "Dear John", Porky was shown to have served on the city council. He starts a relationship with Petunia in the end of "Here Comes The Pig". In "Best Friends Redux", Daffy meets Porky's young self and ensures that he becomes good friends with Bugs & Rodney in their cabin, finally showing Porky an act of kindness. * Speedy Gonzales (voiced by Fred Armisen) – Speedy Gonzales is an extremely fast mouse who lives with Bugs and Daffy as their "mouse in the wall" and runs a pizza parlor called Pizzarriba. He is occasionally shown to act as Daffy's conscience. The episode "Sunday Night Slice" showed that Bugs bought his favorite restaurant Girardi's to prevent it from being closed and hired Speedy to help him. When Bugs decides he doesn't want to own a restaurant anymore, he hands ownership of it to Speedy who renames it "Pizzarriba". * Yosemite Sam (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) – Yosemite Sam is one of Bugs and Daffy's neighbors. He is a liar, a thief, and a cheat, amongst other things. Coming from a lower class background, he tends to steal Bugs' possessions, causing Bugs and Daffy to resent him. * Lola Bunny (voiced by Kristen Wiig) – Lola is Bugs' scatter-brained, bubbly, obsessive girlfriend, who has a habit of speaking rapidly, whether anyone else is listening or not. When they first meet, Bugs falls in love with her, but after learning how crazy and ditsy she is, he loses interest and often tries to escape her company. Lola develops a huge obsession with Bugs Bunny that he later finds creepy; Lola is never put off by Bugs' responses to behavior, that include taking photos of him in the shower, spying on him late at night, and often stalking him. Later in the series, however, Bugs eventually falls in love with Lola again which started when they went to Paris in the episode "Eligible Bachelors" and Bugs manages to stop her talking for a while. Her parents are members of a country club and her father likes Bugs so much that he considers him to be "The son he never had." * Tina Russo (voiced by Jennifer Esposito in season one, Annie Mumolo in season two) – A new character original to the show, it's Melissa Duck's rename, Tina Russo is a female duck who is Daffy's girlfriend. She works at a copy store called "Copy Place". Tina is another straight character of the show, with a no-nonsense personality. She first starts dating Daffy because "she likes a project"; she tolerates his selfish and arrogant behavior as she has a keen astuteness which allows her to read between the lines when they first meet; she works out that Daffy is actually insecure and jealous, and that his vain attitude is really a front. Daffy is amazed she works this out so quickly and later reveals Tina, through email, that he can't believe someone "so kind, beautiful, generous, and intelligent" would ever want to be with someone like him. After reading this, Tina is touched, and tells Daffy she loves him. Recurring * Tasmanian Devil (voiced by Jim Cummings) – In this show, the Tasmanian Devil is portrayed as walking on four legs like a real Tasmanian Devil and his eyes are bloodshot red (later turned yellow when Bugs uses a taming trick that Speedy Gonzales taught him). Initially, Bugs believed Taz to be a dog and kept him as a house pet much to Daffy's discomfort. Eventually, Bugs learned the truth and tried to return him to his home in Tasmania only to find out that Taz would rather live with him. When Taz is not causing trouble for Daffy, he has occasionally tried to eat Sylvester. In the episode "Ridiculous Journey," Taz spoke for the first time in the series and had bonded with Sylvester and Tweety while they evaded Blacque Jacques Shellacque. * Mac (voiced by Rob Paulsen) and Tosh (voiced by Jess Harnell) – Two goofy gophers who run an antique store. * Pete Puma (voiced by John Kassir) – A dimwitted puma who is one of Daffy Duck's friends and does various jobs around town. * Marvin the Martian (voiced by Eric Bauza) – A Martian who is one of Daffy Duck's friends. * Witch Lezah (voiced by Roz Ryan) – A witch who lives next door to Bugs Bunny and is often annoyed at the antics of Daffy Duck. Witch Lezah is also a hypnotherapist by trade. The character is very similarly based on Witch Hazel, with 'Lezah' being 'Hazel' spelled completely backwards. * Gossamer (voiced by Kwesi Boakye) – A large orange furry monster who is Witch Lezah's son. In stark contrast to previous characterizations, Gossamer is portrayed as timid and kind-hearted. * Emma Webster "Granny" (voiced by June Foray as an adult, Stephanie Courtney as young Granny) – An old lady who is one of Bugs Bunny's neighbors. Granny is revealed to have been a spy for the Allies in World War II. In "The Grand Old Duck of York," it is revealed that Granny teaches piano lessons. ** Sylvester (voiced by Jeff Bergman) – Granny's Tuxedo cat who is always trying to devour Tweety, but always fails when Granny catches him and spanks him very hard to spit Tweety out. ** Tweety (voiced by Jeff Bergman) – Granny's Yellow canary who is harassed by Sylvester. Tweety is revealed to have also been a spy for the Allies in World War II during Granny's youth. * Foghorn Leghorn (voiced by Jeff Bergman) – Foghorn Leghorn is a rich rooster who has worked under various jobs. He and Daffy get on very well, and are often involved in various schemes. * Pepé Le Pew (voiced by René Auberjonois in season one, Jeff Bergman in season two) – Pepé Le Pew is a skunk who's the local Casanova. In the episode "Members Only" he works as a wedding planner when he planned Bugs and Lola's wedding at the country club. * Elmer Fudd (voiced by Billy West) – Elmer Fudd is the resident newsman. * Wile E. Coyote and The Road Runner – Wile E. Coyote and the Road Runner are shown in short computer-animated segments in season one. They also make small cameos throughout the show. Others * Dr. Weisberg (voiced by Garry Marshall) – Dr. Weisberg is a physician who Bugs and the other characters often visit. * Walter Bunny (voiced by John O'Hurley) – Lola Bunny's father who idolizes Bugs. He then appears when they play in the father son tennis tournament. He dislikes Daffy. * Patricia Bunny (voiced by Grey DeLisle in season one, Wendi McLendon-Covey in season two) – Lola Bunny's mother. * Carol (voiced by Grey DeLisle) - A beautiful blonde woman who is Foghorn Leghorn's assistant and limo chauffeur who tries (and fails) to bring reason to Foghorn Leghorn. * Henery Hawk (voiced by Ben Falcone) – A Chickenhawk that likes to target chickens. * Cecil Turtle (voiced by Jim Rash) – A turtle who formerly worked as a customer service representative at the Trans-Visitron cable company. He later becomes a scammer and an enemy of Bugs Bunny. * Frank Russo (voiced by Dennis Farina) – Tina Russo's dad. * Slowpoke Rodriguez (voiced by Hugh Davidson) – Speedy Gonzales' cousin who is the Sheriff of Tacapulco, Mexico. * Hugo the Abominable Snowman (voiced by John DiMaggio) – A Yeti that lives in Alaska. * Blacque Jacque Shellacque (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) – A tracker who is the Canadian-French cousin of Yosemite Sam. * The Three Bears (voiced by Maurice LaMarche, Grey DeLisle, and John DiMaggio) – A family of bears consisting of Henry Bear, Mama Bear, and Junior Bear. * Beaky Buzzard (voiced by Jim Cummings) – A buzzard that rescues anyone in the desert in a hot-air balloon. * Petunia Pig (voiced by Katy Mixon) – A female pig that Porky develops a relationship with starting in "Here Comes the Pig". * Rodney Rabbit (voiced by Chuck Deezy) – A rabbit who is Bugs Bunny's old childhood best friend since summer camp. Episodes Production Home Media Releases Season 1 of The Looney Tunes Show has received home video releases, but not Season 2. Season 1 The first episode was also released on Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run as a special feature. Music Reception Direct-to-video film A direct-to-video film, Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run, was announced on April 30, 2015, with an accompanying trailer. It was released on August 4, 2015, though it was released earlier on July 7, 2015, through Walmart and Vudu. Broadcast Gallery The_Looney_Tunes_Show_logo_2011.png Trivia References External links Category:The Looney Tunes Show Category:Looney Tunes Category:2010s television series Category:2011 television series debuts Category:2014 television series endings Category:Warner Bros. Television Category:Cartoon Network Category:Warner Bros. shows Category:Boomerang shows Category:Boomerang programming blocks Category:Boomerang Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Cartoon Network original programs Category:Cartoon Network programming blocks Category:Tooncast programming blocks Category:Tooncast Category:Daffy Duck Category:Bugs Bunny Category:Porky Pig Category:Lola Bunny Category:Taz Category:Tasmanian Devil Category:Foghorn Leghorn Category:Speedy Gonzales Category:Witch Hazel Category:Granny Category:Sylvester Category:Tweety Category:Tweety Bird Category:Yosemite Sam Category:Pete Puma Category:Wile E. Coyote Category:Road Runner Category:Wile E. Coyote and The Road Runner Category:The Three Bears